wwe_enciclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena (West Newbury, 23 Aprile 1977), è un wrestler, culturista, attore e rapper statunitense conosciuto con il ring name di John Cena, sotto contratto con la WWE. Cena ha iniziato la sua carriera nel 1999 con la Ultimate Pro Wrestling, dove ha vinto il UPW Heavyweight Championship. Nel 2001, ha firmato un contratto con la World Wrestling Federation (WWF; rinnominata un anno dopo WWE), venendo mandato nei territori di sviluppo di essa. Ha debuttato nel Main Roster nel 2002, in totale ha vinto 23 titoli includendo 15 titoli mondiale (12 volte come WWE Champion e 3 volte come World Heavyweight Championship), 4 volte come WWE United States Champion e 4 volte campione di coppia (2 volte come World Tag Team Champion e 2 volte come WWE Tag Team Champion). Inoltre ha vinto il Money in the Bank Ladder match del 2012, 2 volte vincitore della Royal Rumble (2013-2013) e 3 volte Superstar dell'anno (2009, 2010, 2012). Carriera World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-presente) Doctor of Thuganomics (2002-2004) John Cena ha fatto il suo debutto il 27 giugno a SmackDown rispondendo ad una sfida aperta (open challenge) lanciata da Kurt Angle, venendo sconfitto da quest'ultimo nonostante abbia fatto una buona prestazione durante l'incontro. Successivamente, Cena è diventato un face quando ha iniziato una faida con Chris Jericho, che ha sconfitto a Vengeance. Nel mese di ottobre, Cena e Billy Kidman hanno preso parte come tag team ad un torneo che avrebbe decretato i primi campioni di coppia WWE nella storia della WWE, che hanno perso al primo turno contro Kurt Angle e Chris Benoit. La settimana successiva, Cena ha compiuto un turn heel ai danni di Kidman attaccandolo per la sconfitta. Nella puntata di SmackDown del 7 novembre, Cena ha ricevuto una nuova gimmick: un rapper che fa i promo in rime. Come parte della sua gimmick, ha adottato come proprio simbolo il logo anni ottanta della WWF privato della lettera "F" insieme alla frase "Word Life". Nella stessa sera, ha fatto il suo debutto con la nuova gimmick da rap ma è stato sconfitto da Rikishi. Alla Royal Rumble, Cena ha preso parte al Royal Rumble match con il numero 18, ma è stato eliminato da The Undertaker. Nella puntata di SmackDown del 13 febbraio, Brock Lesnar ha eseguito una F-5 su Cena su uno dei quattro pali che sorreggono il ring infortunandolo a una gamba. Cena è tornato nella puntata di SmackDown del 27 marzo, dove ha sconfitto Rikishi con una nuova mossa finale, la F-U, mossa utilizzata all'inizio per prendere in giro la mossa finale di Lesnar, la F-5. Dopo WrestleMania XIX, Cena ha preso parte al torneo che avrebbe decretato il primo sfidante al WWE Championship di Lesnar e dopo aver sconfitto Eddie Guerrero ai quarti di finale e The Undertaker nelle semifinali, ha sconfitto Chris Benoit nella finale. A Backlash, Cena è stato sconfitto da Lesnar. Nel mese di luglio, Cena ha iniziato una rivalità con The Undertaker, che ha affrontato a Vengeance, perdendo. Cena ha continuato la rivalità con Undertaker ed è culminata in un match a SmackDown del 7 agosto, dove Cena lo ha sconfitto, grazie all'interferenza di A-Train. Nel mese di ottobre, Cena ha iniziato una faida con Kurt Angle che è culminata in un match a No Mercy, che Angle ha vinto. In una puntata di 'SmackDown del mese di novembre, Cena ha compiuto un turn face dopo aver rifiutato un posto nel Team Lesnar in vista delle Survivor Series, unendosi in seguito al Team Angle, che ha poi vinto il match a squadre. Ascesa al vertice (2004-2005) John Cena ha partecipato al Royal Rumble match dell'omonimo pay-per-view entrando con il numero 28, ma è stato eliminato da Big Show. Queste azioni hanno portato a una faida tra Cena e Show che si è conclusa in un incontro singolo a WrestleMania XX per lo United States Championship, che Cena ha vinto. Un mese dopo ha iniziato una rivalità con René Duprée, che è terminata con la vittoria di Cena a Judgment Day. Nella puntata di SmackDown dell'8 luglio 2004, l'allora General Manager dello show blu Kurt Angle, revoca il titolo a Cena dopo che quest'ultimo lo aveva accidentalmente colpito. Cena incomincia una faida con Booker T per lo United States Championship, i due si contendono il titolo affrontandosi nella serie "Best of Five" conclusasi a No Mercy nel mese di ottobre con la vittoria di Cena. Nella puntata di SmackDown del 7 ottobre, perde il titolo contro il debuttante Carlito. In seguito viene creato un angle in cui Cena è stato accoltellato ad un rene nel nightclub di Boston dalla bodyguard di Carlito, Jèsus, ciò è stato concepito per permettere al Doctor of Thuganomics di registrare il film The Marine. Al suo rientro avvenuto il 18 novembre, batte Carlito conquistando per la terza volta lo U.S. Title. Ad Armageddon, sconfigge Jèsus in uno Street Fight match. Alla Royal Rumble del 2005, partecipa all'omonimo match rimanendo in finale con Batista, il quale vede vincitore quest'ultimo. Nel mese di febbraio, il GM Teddy Long crea un torneo per decretare il nuovo sfidante al WWE Championship di JBL per WrestleMania 21, Cena sconfigge Orlando Jordan al primo round, per poi battere Booker T avazando alla finale che ha luogo a No Way Out contro Kurt Angle vincendo. Cena inizia così una rivalità con l'allora WWE Champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), e il 3 marzo a SmackDown, viene sconfitto dal protetto di Layfield, Orlando Jordan perdendo il titolo degli Stati Uniti. A WrestleMania 21, sconfigge JBL conquistando per la prima volta in carriera il WWE Championship. Dopo questo match, tanti fan della WWE ebbero da ridire sulla prestazione offerta da Cena in quanto ha fatto condurre il match a JBL. Da qui è l'inizio di una lunga serie di match che vede Cena vincere gli incontri alla "superman" che lo porterà ad essere fischiato dal pubblico. Dopo la vittoria ai danni di JBL, Cena presenta una versione spinner belt (cintura ruotante) del titolo WWE, mentre JBL rimane con il disegno originale del titolo dicendo di essere ancora il campione WWE. A Judgment Day, sconfigge JBL in un I Quit match mantenendo il titolo WWE. Nella puntata di Raw del 6 giugno, Cena viene draftato nel roster di Raw durante l'Highlight Reel di Chris Jericho. Inizia subito una faida con Jericho e Christian, il quale gli sconfigge a Vengeance 2005 in un Triple Threat match per il WWE Championship. Dopo Vengeance, continua la sua faida con Y2J che nel frattempo ha effettuato un turn heel proprio ai danni del Leader della Chain Gang. Nel Wrestling Mosse finali * AA - Attitude Adjustment/F-U (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover, alcune volte da posizioni elevate) - 2003-presente * Killswitch/Protobomb/Protoplex (Spin-out powerbomb) (OVW/UPWS); usata in WWE come mossa speciale * STFU/STF - 2005-presente Mosse caratteristiche * Five Knuckle Shuffle (Running delayed fist drop, preceduto con il gesto del "U ₡ Me"; alcune volte dalla terza corda) * Cenacanrana (hurricanrana) * Diving crossbody * DDT * Dropkick, alcune volte dalla terza corda * Diving leg drop bulldog * Emerald Flowsion * Elbow drop * Half nelson neckbreaker - 2013 * Monkey flip * Suplex varianti ** Belly-to-back suplex ** Fisherman suplex ** Gutwrench suplex ** Side belly-to-belly suplex ** Vertical suplex * Sitout powerbomb * Running leaping shoulder block * Springboard stunner * Throwback * Spinebuster 2000-2005, usata raramente Soprannomi * "The Doctor of Thuganomics" * "The Chain Gang Soldier" * "The Chain Gang Commander" * "The Champ (come campione)" * "Mr. Money in the Bank" * "The Cenation Leader" * "The Face of the WWE" * "he Face That Runs The Place" * "The Most Polarizing Figure in Sports Entertainment" * "Big Match John" * "The Man Who Never Gives Up" Manager * Kenny Bolin (OVW) * B-2 * Kenny Bolin Musiche d'ingresso * "Slam Smack (Intro Cut)" di Ross Hardy (WWE) (2002) * "Insert Bass Here" di DJ Case (FirstCom Production Music) (14 Novembre 2002-13 Febbraio 2003) * "Basic Thuganomics" di John Cena e Trademarc (27 Marzo 2003–10 Marzo 2005) * "We Are One" dei 12 Stones (3 Ottobre 2010-21 Novembre 2010; usata mentre faceva parte del Nexus) * "My Time Is Now" di John Cena e Trademarc (17 Marzo 2005-Presente) Titoli e riconoscimenti * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (1) ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1) - con Rico Constantino Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge ** Feud of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk ** Match of the Year (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels, Raw, 23 Aprile 2007 ** Match of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk a Money in the Bank 2011 ** Match of the Year (2013) vs. Daniel Bryan a SummerSlam 2013 ** Match of the Year (2014) vs. Bray Wyatt in un Last Man Standing match a Payback ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007, 2012) ** Most Popular Wrestler of Decade (2000-2009) ** Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) ** 1° tra i 500 migliori wrestler singoli nella PWI 500 (2006) ** 1° tra i 500 migliori wrestler singoli nella PWI 500 (2007) *** 1° tra i 500 migliori wrestler singoli nella PWI 500 (2013) * Rolling Stone ** Best Storyline (2015) vs. Kevin Owens ** Title Feud of the Year (2015) vs. tutti nella U.S. Open Challenge ** WWE Match of the Year (2015) vs. Kevin Owens a Money in the Bank * Ultimate Pro Wrestling ** UPW Heavyweight Championship (1) * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** WWE (World Heavyweight) Championship (12) ** World Heavyweight Championship (3) ** WWE United States Championship (5) ** WWE World Tag Team Championhip (2) - con Batista (1) - con Shawn Michaels (1) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (2) - con The Miz (1) - con David Otunga (1) ** Money in the Bank 2012 (2012 - WWE Championship contract) ** Royal Rumble (2008 e 2013) ** Slammy Awards (dieci volte) *** Superstar of the Year (2009, 2010 e 2012) *** Holy $#!+ Move of the Year (2010) - Lanciando Batista sullo stage con una Attitude Adjustment *** Game Changer of the Year (2011) - con The Rock *** Insult of the Year (2012) - Per aver insultato Dolph Ziggler e Vickiie Guerrero con la frase "You're the exact opposite. One enjoys eating a lot of nuts and the other is still trying to find his" (Voi siete l'esatto opposto. Uno adora mangiare le noci e l'altra le sta ancora cercando) *** Kiss of the Year (2012) - con AJ Lee *** Match of the Year (2013, 2014) - vs. The Rock per il WWE Championship a WrestleMania 29; Team Cena vs. Team Authority alle Survivor Series 2014 *** Hero in All of Us (2015) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** 5 Star Match (2011) vs. CM Punk a Money in the Bank 2011 il 17 luglio ** Best Box Office Draw (2007) ** Best Gimmick (2003) ** Best on Interviews (2007) ** Feud of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk ** Match of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk a Money in the Bank 2011 il 17 luglio ** Most Charismatic (2006–2010) ** Most Charismatic of the Decade (2000–2009) ** Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2010) ** Worst Feud of the Year (2012) vs. Kane ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2012) vs. John Laurinaitis a Over the Limit il 20 maggio ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2014) vs. Bray Wyatt a Extreme Rules il 4 maggio ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) Note